California Guys
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Jab, an OC, so don't ask, just moved to CA from NY. When she and her sister, Max meet LA's biggest players, what are these uptight girls in for? OCxIggy FangxMax NudgexGazzy OOC M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to me. Have no idea why, but oh well. Jab is in this story, like every other MR FanFic I've written. And, as per usual, it's a Jiggy Faxness pairing. All-Human. Fang and Iggy are players at Los Angeles Senior High School and best friends. Jab and Max, two adopted sisters, are new kids there. Will the boys change their ways for them? Of course they will. That's just how books work. I actually was about to do Gella, too, but thought better of it. OC. AH. OOC. LOL. Haha. And should I do Nazzy?  
Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Maximum. Ride! Got. It? Good.**

Moving Sucks

**Jab POV**

I groaned when I woke up. Today was the day we moved to California, of all places. Doesn't mom know how effin' sensetive my skin is? I'm so freaking pale, I'll shrivle up like a little squid, emphasis on _little_. I am so fucking short.

"Max! Jab! Wake up and help me with these boxes!" mom called up the stairs. I rolled over and ended up falling flat on my butt. I sighed and went to my clothes I had laid out for the today, since all of my clothes were packed up. It was a long drive from New York to California. I had laid out a halter dress that was white on the chest, had a thick elastic band that was black underneath that and then the rest was plum. Okay, so I admit I am a bit fashion crazy, but that doesn't mean I'm a Barbie. I can easily beat, say, Flaco at football any day, or I could wrestle Kellan Lutz. I'm just that cool. I went down the hall to Max's room. I opened the door to see her getting into her shirt.

"You know, some people do this weird ritual thing before coming into another person's room. They hit the door. Isn't that just weird," Max said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and came in.

"Just wanted to wait for you," I said, sitting on her bare bed. She laced up her coverse.

"Come on before mom drags us down by our hair," she said. We went down stairs, grabbed a granola bar, and helped mom out with putting the boxes into the moving trailer, which attatches to mom's van. My Camry and motorcycle and Max's Bug (of all cars) were in California already. When I had finished with my stuff, I got a text on my iPhone from my boyfriend, Jake.

_I'm sorry, Jab. I just can't do a long dis relationship. I'm braking up with you. I hope we can still be-_

I stopped reading there. I didn't want to be friends. Not at all. The tears started streaming down my face and I was thankful that my eye liner was water-proof.

"Oh, my gosh, what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Jake broke up with me," I said. She hugged me. She may be younger than me by a couple months, but that didn't mean she couldn't comfort me when I was down.

"He said that he couldn't do a long distance realationship and that we could just be friends. If that's what he thinks, he's got a mental issue," I said into her shoulder. She rubbed my black curls. **(A/N: I changed Jab's eye color to blue so that her and Fang wouldn't look like twins, like they are in my other stories.) **

"Men are retards," she said. I nodded and pulled away.

"Well, this is a fresh beginning, right? So I'm just going to forget him, kick him to the curb," I said, smiling.

"That would work," Max said. We loaded the rest of the stuff, the China, the shelves, the pictures, into the trailor and got into the van. We spent half the trip playing stupid little games like "I Spy" and "Truth or Dare". It was fun. I eventually got tired and sprawled out across the back seats. I fell to sleep and when I woke up, we were in Los Angeles.

"Was I out for that long?" I asked.

"Yes, you were," mom said. She was a vet, Dr. Martinez. We had been infants when she adopted us. None of us looked anything alike. I had short black curly hair and blue eyes, Max has blond hair and light brown eyes, and mom has dark brown eyes and hair. When we pulled up to our house, my jaw plopped open. It was tall, with a gate and the walls were white. It looked more like a really small hotel.

"Mom, this is not a house," I said. "This is an effing mansion!" I jumped out as soon as she pulled into the gate and parked. I waited impatiantly for her to unlock the door. When she did, I stepped in and stared in awe. It was gold inside and the stairwell's railing was black iron curled into intricate designs. I loved it. I ran upstairs. There was a door in the hall that said "Jab" in big wooden letters. I went inside and stopped. It was purple, with a huge bed and a vanity. There was also a pasteled chandelier and a mini couch. I loved it.

"Like it?" I heard mom ask from behind me.

"No," I said. "I love it!" She laughed.

"Good, now, go get your stuff so we can get settled. There's a pool out back. And a trapoline," she said. I ran downstairs and got my boxes one after the other. When they were finally all up there in stacks, I unpacked, hanging up my clothes, putting my many CDs and DVDs into shelves, laying out my makeup and so on on the vanity, putting my toiletries into my built in bathroom, finding the apropriate places for my bright pink elecric guitar and my radio. When I had all my stuff out, I went down the hall until I found a room with "Max" written in big blue wooden letters. I walked right in.

"Like I said before, that ritual is so weird. I understand why you wouldn't want to do something so ridiculous," she said. I looked around. It had blue walls and a big bed. The bed had a blue conforter with little flower designs on it and there was a tall shelf working as the headboard. Like mine, she has a bathroom attached to her bedroom. Nothing too feminine, but not totally anti-chic.

"Dude, save the sarcasm. I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to get on the trapoline with me," I said.

"Sure." We went out back and marveled at the size of our pool. It was huge, probably went from 3 feet to 10 or 12 feet deep. The trampoline was big, too. I climbed up and started jumping, doing flips every now and again. Max did the same. We did a belly bump and both fell down. We rolled, laughing. I jumped up and decided that I was getting tired and got down. Max stayed on. I went in, got onto my bathing suit, slathered myself in sunblock, and went outside to lounge by the pool with my sunglasses on. My bathing suit wasn't much, just a black bikini. I laid back in a lounge chair and put my hands behind my head. I mean, like, I know I'm albino, but I still need Vitamin C.

"You're going boring on me," Max called over. I flipped her off, keeping my eyes closed behind my glasses. I soon got bored and went inside to get the book I am currently reading, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner by Stephenie Meyer and then came back to my spot. I read for about 20 minutes before I heard cat whistling. I looked up to see a guy in the other house sticking his head out the window and cat whistling at me. I, once again, flipped him off and returned to my book. Then a shadow cast over me.

"Max, please stop hogging the Vitamin C," I said. The person let out a deep chuckle. That was not Max. I looked up the slightest bit, pulling my glasses down my nose a bit so I could look over them and saw a guy standing in front of me. He was really tall with blond hair and a gorgeous face, but he seemed like a very cocky kind of person, like he can have any girl he wants. I raised an eyebrow and went back to my book.

"Can I help you?" I asked, not looking back up at him.

"What? A neighbor can't welcome a neighbor to the neighborhood?" he said. I felt him sit down on the edge of my chair by my feet.

"Fine. Welcome me, then," I said.

"Maybe I should start with my name. I'm Iggy Fraiser, I live next door, and I go to Los Angeles Senior High School. And you are?"

"I'm Jabrielle Martinez, Jab for short, I live here, and I go to Los Angeles Senior High School," I said.

"Oh, really? Then we'll be seeing a lot of each other," he said, putting a hand on my knee. I shook it off.

"That is way too close for comfort, Iggy," I said. I saw him frown in confusion. Ha, so I was right. He always gets what, or who, ever he wants. That is not the case with me. But then I kind of felt bad. I sighed. "Okay, listen. My boyfriend broke up with me right before we left, so I'm not up for romance."

"Okay, okay, but don't think I won't try," he said.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you," Max called over. I rolled my eyes.

"Iggy, go home," I said.

"I don't think I will," he said.

"Iggy get your ass home, or so help me..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going, but this isn't the end," he said, getting up and walking back home. I sighed and sat up.

"He's going to be a pain," I said to myself and got up. I went inside and laid in my room, blasting Emily Osment.

"Little short skirt, with a big attitude, she wants to be a model wants to be on the tube. It's one thing or another, she's trouble trouble. Watch out if you're near. She can bring you to tears.

"She's got two boyfriends and 3 wannabes. They follow her around like she's Aphrodite. She's number one rated, but she's already jaded. She follows all the trends in her Mercedes Benz.

"Everyone wants to know her name. Walking down the hall, she's every guy's dream.

"I hate the homecoming queen! I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine, I hate the homecoming queen, tonight. That's right.

"None-fat, sugar-free, mochachini. She says 'Give it to me now, you can keep the reciept.' Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble. Tossing back her hair and she don't even care.

"Everybody wants to play her game. Walking down the street, she's every guys dream.

"I hate the homecoming queen! I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine. I hate the homecoming queen, tonight. That's right.

"She gets everything she askes for, but she's somehow always wanting more.

"Little short skirt, with a big attitude. She wants to be a model wants to be on the tube. Yeah, it's one thing or another, she's trouble trouble. Watch out if you're near, she can bring you to tears.

"I hate the homecoming queen! I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine, I hate the homecoming queen!

"I hate the homecoming queen! I'm pretty damn sure that she can't stand me. She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine, I hate the homecoming queen, tonight. That's right. Yeah, yeah."

I sang to my favorite song, "I Hate the Homecoming Queen". I swear, I love the song so much. When I first heard it, I was like, 'Oh my gosh, she cussed,' but I got over it. I mean, all she was was Lola and Lily. Miley was Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart, and she cussed. Miley is actually more of an idol to little girls than Emily, so why shouldn't Emily be alowed to cuss when Miley did?

There was tapping on my window. I looked over at it to see pebbles being thrown at it softly. I looked out the window to see none other than Iggy. I sighed and opened the window.

"What, Iggy?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Hmmm, no," I said. He pouted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I said no," I said and shut my window. I laid back down on my bed and the pebbles kept coming. I sighed in frustration and opened my window back up.

"Please?" he asked. I sighed.

"If it'll get you to stop interupting my me time, yes. I will go with you," I said.

"Yes!" He started to do a victory dance.

"But, if you cheat or screw up once, I'm out," I said.

"Understood," he said. He blew me a kiss and left with a big goofy grin on his face. I sighed and slid to the floor.

"What did I just get myself into?" I asked myself.

"I just saw the guy from earlier outside with a crazy smile on his face. You didn't say yes, did you?" she asked. I sighed again.

"He wouldn't leave me alone," I said. Max groaned and plopped onto the bed.

"This is not going to go good," she said.

"I'll say," I said. I stood up and laid on the bed next to her.

"What do you think the first date will be?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "But it'll probaby be soon."

"Jab! Someone's here to see you!" mom called from downstairs.

"Oh, no," I said and pulled on some shorts over my bathing suit bottoms. I went downstair to see, you'll never believe this, Iggy.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back. "Can I talk to you for a second outside?" he asked. I nodded. When we were outside, he turned to me. "Me, you, at the carnival tomorrow."

"What?" I asked.

"Our first date. I want to go to the carnival while it's still in town," he said. "As long as it's alright with you." I shrugged.

"Fine with me," I said.

"Great. So, 7ish?" he asked. I nodded.

"That'll work," I said.

"See you then," he said and kissed my cheek. I stiffened but nodded and turned back toward my house. He grabbed my hand. "Can I have your number?" I shrugged and gave it to him and he gave me his.

"Okay, see ya," I said. When I got back in, mom raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Iggy Fraiser, my... boyfriend," I said.

"That was a quick rebound," she said.

"Not really. It's been about a day. That's long enough for a rebound," I defended. "Besides, it's not serious. He was just bugging me, so I finally said yes."

"But he looked serious about you. Give him a chance to sweep you off your feet," she said.

"You sound like a fairy tale," I said. She laughed and I went upstairs. Max was still there.

"What'd he want?" she asked.

"We have a date," I said.

"No way," she said.

"Way. The carnival tomorrow," I said. She smiled a little.

"Well, that's kind of nice," she said. "He'll probably win you a stuffed animal."

"Yeah, but I don't know how long this is going to last," I sighed. "This is going to be hard."

"You should have never said yes," she said. "You could have filed a restraining order," she said.

"That wouldn't work, because he lives right next door to us," I said. "Plus, we go to the same school."

"Okay, but you could have just told him to back off," she said.

"That would definately not work with him," I said.

"Great. There really was no way out of this," she said. I laid back down next to her.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Stay with him, I guess. Maybe you'll fall for him like he fell for you," she said.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," I said. We laid there listening to music and talking for a while until I got bored and it was 8pm.

"Jeeze. Where'd the the sun go?" I asked. Max shrugged and got up.

"I haven't spent any time with my room," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." When she left, my phone rang. I had a text. From Iggy.

_Hey._

_Hi._

_Um, what u doing?_

_Nothing. About 2 go 2 bed._

_O, me 2._

_Iggy, u no that if u screw the date, I'm gone. That counts as a screw up._

_Understood._

_Good. Now go 2 bed._

_Don't want 2._

_Y?_

_Because I'm talking 2 u. I just want 2 talk 2 u._

_About what?_

_Anything. I want 2 get 2 know u better._

_Okay then. But u have 2 do the same._

_Okay. I'll start. I'm a player._

_Really? Then wouldn't that mean you'd dump me in like a week?_

_4 most girls, it would. But ur different._

_How so?_

_Like, ur not all that into me. Every other girl is. I just want u 2 like me at the least._

_Aww, the's sweet. I might just do that_

_Really?_

_Maybe. Don't get high hopes._

_You mean high apple pie in the sky hopes?_

_Lol. U saw A Hole In The Head?_

_Yup. Loved the song._

_Once there was a silly old ram._

_Thought he'd bunch a hole in a dam._

_No 1 could make that ram scram_

_He kept butting that dam._

_Haha. I 3 Frank Sinatra._

_Ditto. No homo._

_ROTF._

_Okay, now it's ur turn._

_Um, I've read Dracula by Bram Stoker 10 times already._

_Wow._

_Thank u. _

_I eat ketchup on my mac and cheese. _

_I've watched every Onision video on YouTube._

_I can't dance very good._

_I can do the entire Ego dance without stopping._

_Showoff._

_I no._

_I can mimick the Can I Have Your Number skit from MadTV._

_Lol. So can I._

_My little croissant. My little cheese._

_LMFAO!_

_I think it's ur turn._

_I've never eaten a Sugar Daddy before._

_Ur missing out._

_Yeah, I don't think so._

_Yes you r. Okay, um, I can sing every Justin Bieber song ever made._

_Lol! So can I!_

_Bieber Fever is for guys, too. We just aren't in love with him like girls._

_I watch Wonder Pets._

_Haha. I watch Blue's Clues._

_I can recite Achmed the Dead Tororist's first act._

_Lol! I love him! I KILL YOU!_

_Haha!_

_I need some ligaments!_

_Are u my virgins? I hope not._

_Y?_

_There r some ugly ass guys out there._

_Did they say anything about all female virgins?_

_Holy Crap! Wait, I can have Clay Aiken!_

_Hahaha!_

_Okay! I can seriously do an impression of Walter._

_Seriously? He's hard to do!_

_I no, but I can do it._

_Okay, um, I'm running out of stuff to say._

_I have one more thing, but it's embarrassing._

_Tell me._

_I'm a virgin._

_Really? I never would have thought._

_R u?_

_No._

_Great. Just great._

_Y is that such a bad thing?_

_It's not. It's just embarrassing 2 b the only one without experience._

_Was the girl on the tramp ur sister?_

_Yeah, but we're adopted._

_O_

_Yeah, in case u haven't noticed, we look nothing like each other or our mom._

_Yeah, I noticed._

_Wow. It's getting late. We should hit the hay._

_Okay. Good night._

_Nite._

_Sweet dreams._

_Thanx._

I sighed and locked my phone, putting Bella's Lullaby on repeat, and putting the buds in my ears to fall asleep to. That's when I realized I was still in my bathing suit. I changed into underwear and an oversized t-shirt and went to bed. I took Seth off of my pillows and looked at him. He was a sandy brown stuffed wolf I had named after Seth Clearwater in Twilight.

"What would you do in my situation?" I asked him and squished him to my chest.

I can't beleive I was starting to fall for Iggy Fraiser.

**Iggy POV (the same day in the morning)**

I stretched out and smiled to myself. There were some people moving in next door and they had 2 girls. High school girls, to be exact. It was about 2pm and it was a 12 hr drive from New York, where they were coming from, to California. They would probably be here soon. At about 4pm, they came. I looked out the window to see a girl pop out of the van. She was short, with curly black hair. I couldn't see her face, but she had great legs and pale skin. A woman and then a teenaged girl came out the van. The girl was tall with blond hair and brown eyes. She was cute.

"Iggy, take out the trash," mom called. I sighed and did as told, much to my dismay. Now that I looked at my room, it was a mess. I cleaned up, putting my CDs away and picked up my baseball and football and everything off the floor. I looked out the window to see the black haired girl and the light haired girl jumping on their trampoline. They belly bumped and fell in opposite directions. I laughed. I still couldn't see the black haired girl's face. She slid off the trampoline and went inside. The other girl kept jumping. The black-haired girl, who I'm just going to call Snow White, came back out in a black bikini. Her body was delicious. Her stomach wasn't smooth, but she had abs. She laid down on a chair and put her hands behind her head. What I could see of her face was beautiful. Her lips were full and pink, her skin was flawless, and her cheek bones were high.

"You're going boring on me," the girl on trampoline called over. I chuckled.

I think she got kind of bored because she got up, went inside, and came back out with a book. I couldn't tell what it was, but the cover had black and red on it. After about 20 minutes, I tried getting her attention by cat whistling. She looked up for half a second and then looked back down at her book, flipping me off. That stung. I went down and into her yard, which had no gate around it. I walked up to her and stood over her, casting a shadow.

"Max, please stop hogging the Vitamin C," she said without looking up from her book. I chuckled. Max was obviously her friend over on the trapoline. She must have realized it wasn't Max, because she looked up and over her shades just the slightest bit and raised and eye brow. Her eyes were... wow. They were bright blue that stood out against her pale skin. She looked back to her book. "Can I help you?" She didn't look back up at me. Um, what? I thought. She just looked up and looked back down. That never happened before.

"What? A neighbor can't welcome a neighbor to the neighbor hood?" I said defensively, sitting down on the bottom of her chair by her feet.

"Okay, then. Welcome me, then," she said.

"Maybe I should start with my name. I'm Iggy Fraiser, I live next door, and I go to Los Angeles Senior High School," I said "And you are?"

"I'm Jabrielle Martinez, Jab for short, I live here, and I go to Los Angeles Senior High School," she said. She had put her book down by now.

"Oh, really? Then we'll be seeing a lot of each other," I said, putting a hand on her knee. She shook it off. What had I done to piss her off?

"That is way to close for comfort, Iggy," she said. I frowned in confusion. Okay, what did I do? Why was she acting like she knew anything about me. Even though I'm sure that if she did, she would probably still shun me away. "Okay, listen. My boyfriend broke up with me before we left so I'm not up for romance." Oh, that explains it.

"Okay, okay, but don't think I won't try," I said.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you," Max called over. Jab rolled her eyes.

"Go home, Iggy," she said, returning to her book.

"I don't think I will," I said.

"Iggy, get your ass home, or so help me..."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I said standing up. "But this isn't the end." I walked back home. She mutter something that I didn't quite catch. I went back to my house and when I looked back out, she was gone. Max was still out there. I called Fang.

"Dude, the girls that just moved in next door are hot!" I said.

"Desciptions?"

"Well, one has long blond hair and brown eyes and she's tall. The other one is short with short, black, curly hair and blue eyes. But... I think I'm falling in love with her," I said, the last part coming out as a whisper.

"Wow. Well, I feel happy for you," he said.

"But, well, I don't think she likes me very much," I said.

"Well, she'll eventually come through. I just know it," I said.

"Think so?"

"Know so. Now, I gotta do chores," he said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." We hung up and I decided to blast Rob Thomas.

"Oh what the hell she said  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doing  
Like I don't know now

"By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then i do too  
So I let her be

"And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

"She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And i know i could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right

"By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see

"And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down

"She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be alright  
She'll be alright  
Just not tonight

"And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down"

I love Rob Thomas, let me just say that. No homo. From Cradlesong to Her Diamonds to Someday. I eventually got really bored and got up to go try to get Jab. Or annoy her into going with me. I went to the window that was blasting Emily Osment, even through the glass, and I could only assume it was Jab's room. I threw pebbles at her window. She eventually came to the window, still in her bikini.

"What, Iggy?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"Hmmm, no," she said. I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I said no," she said and shut her window. So it was going to be like that? Okay. I started throwing pabbles again. She came back to the window. She looked pissed.

"Please?" I asked.

"If it'll get you to stop interupting my me time, yes. I will go out with you," she said.

"Yes!" I did a victory dance.

"But if you cheat or screw up once, I'm out," she conditioned.

"Understood," I said and blew her a kiss. I walked away with a goofy grin on my face.

"What's up with you?" I heard Max ask.

"Jab'll tell you," I said.

"Oh, no," she said and ran inside. I chuckled and went home. I laid on my bed and thought about how great this was. She gave in. Then I realized that she didn't want to be in the relationship. That put a serious damper on my happiness. But maybe Fang would be right. Who knows. She might end up falling for me in time. Speaking of the devil, I had to tell him. So I texted him.

_She said yes._

_No way._

_U sound like a skool girl._

_I hang out with Nudge and Angel too much._

_Yes, u do._

_But seriously. She said yes?_

_Yes, that's what I just said._

_Dude, that's awesome. How'd u do it?_

_Annoyed her enough._

_What a plan._

_I no, rite?_

_But doesn't that mean she doesn't wanna b in the relationship with u?_

_Yeah, but maybe u'll b rite and she'll fall for me like I did for her._

_Maybe, maybe. When's the first date?_

_Didn't make it yet._

_Maybe the carnival?_

_Y?_

_Because if u take her on a scary rollercoaster, she'll hold onto u when she's scared._

_Good point._

_And then there's the fact that girls love stuffed animals. Win her something._

_Nicely planned. I think I'll do it._

_Tell me how it works out._

_Will do._

I smiled and closed my phone, happy that I had such a genius for a best friend. I'd kiss him, but I'm not gay.

"The carnival," I said to myself. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?" I got up and went back to Jab's house. When I knocked, a woman with long dark brown hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Jab here?" I asked.

"Yes. Wait a second." She turned to the inside of the house and screamed, "Jab! Someone's here to see you!" Jab came down with shorts over her bottoms.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said. "Can I talk to you for a second outside?" She nodded and followed me out. I turned to her. "Me, you, at the carnival tomorrow."

"What?" she asked.

"Our first date. I want to go to the carnival while it's still in town," I said. "As long as it's alright with you." She shrugged.

"Fine with me," she said.

"Great. So, 7ish?" I asked.

"That'll work," she said.

"See you then." I really don't know what made me do the next part. I kissed her cheek. She stiffened the slightest bit, but nodded. I was just grateful she didn't punch my face in. She turned toward her house. I grabbed her hand. "Can I have your number?" She shrugged and we exchanged numbers. We went home. That's when my nerves kicked in and I started to worry about messing up the date. What am I worried about, though? I've been with plenty of girls. I have experience. In many, many places. But this girl, this girl that doesn't even like me, she's got my nerves in a bunch and when I kissed her cheek, her soft cheek against my lips was enough to send electric shocks down my spine. I couldn't beleive I was actually falling in love. I sighed as I got in my room and plopped onto my bed.

"Why, Jab, why?" I said, rolling over to burry my face in my pillow. I reached over and put on what ever CD I grabbed. It ended up being My World 2.0. I skipped Baby and Somebody to Love because I'd listened to them too many times. "Stuck In The Moment" came on.

"With you, with you  
I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place.

"Now Romeo and Juliet,  
Bet they never felt the way we felt.  
Bonnie and Clyde,  
Never had to hide like we do, we do.  
You and I both know it can't work,  
It's all fun and games,  
'til someone gets hurt,  
And I know I wont let that be you

"Now you don't wanna let go,  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two (who knew?)  
Now we don't wanna fall but,  
We're tripping in our hearts and,  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
Cause I know you cant love me, hey  
I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can't do,  
To fight with time and space,  
Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you

"See like Adam and Eve,  
Tragedy was our destiny,  
Like Sonny and Cher,  
I don't care I've got you baby.  
See we both fighting every inch of our fiber,  
Cause either way its gonna end right but,  
We are both too foolish to stop.

"Now you don't wanna let go,  
And I don't wanna let you know  
That there might be something real between us two (who knew?)  
Now we don't wanna fall but,  
We're tripping in our hearts and,  
It's reckless and clumsy,  
And I know you can't love me, hey  
I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can't do,  
To fight with time and space,  
Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you

"See like just because this cruel, cruel world  
Saying we can't be,  
Baby, we both have the right to disagree,  
And I ain't with it.  
And I don't wanna be so old and gray,  
Reminiscing about these better days,  
But convention's telling us to let go  
And I still let go,  
So we'll never know

"I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
Cause everything we did,  
And everything we have is stuck in the moment  
(Yeaaah oh no no no)

"I wish we had another time,  
I wish we had another place,  
But everything we have is stuck in the moment,  
And there's nothing my heart can't do,  
To fight with time and space,  
Cause I'm still stuck in the moment with you."

I sang along to most every song on the CD. What? Bieber fever is for guys, too. I got bored at about 7 when I had finished I Am... Sasha Fierce. I got my phone and decided to text Jab, or at least atempt to.

_Hey._

_Hi._

I sighed in releif that she didn't ignore me.

_Um, what u doing?_

_Nothing. About 2 go 2 bed._

_O, me 2._

_Iggy, u no that if u screw the date, I'm gone. That counts as a screw up._

_Understood._

_Good. Now go 2 bed._

_Don't want 2._

_Y?_

_Because I'm talking 2 u. I just want 2 talk 2 u._

_About what?_

_Anything. I want 2 get 2 know u better._

_Okay then. But u have 2 do the same._

_Okay. I'll start. I'm a player._

_Really? Then wouldn't that mean you'd dump me in like a week?_

_4 most girls, it would. But ur different._

_How so?_

I thought about how to explain it.

_Like, ur not all that into me. Every other girl is. I just want u 2 like me at the least._

_Aww, the's sweet. I might just do that_

_Really?_

_Maybe. Don't get high hopes._

_You mean high apple pie in the sky hopes?_

_Lol. U saw A Hole In The Head?_

_Yup. Loved the song._

_Once there was a silly old ram._

_Thought he'd bunch a hole in a dam._

_No 1 could make that ram scram_

_He kept butting that dam._

_Haha. I 3 Frank Sinatra._

_Ditto. No homo._

_ROTF._

_Okay, now it's ur turn._

_Um, I've read Dracula by Bram Stoker 10 times already._

_Wow._

_Thank u. _

_I eat ketchup on my mac and cheese. _

_I've watched every Onision video on YouTube._

_I can't dance very good._

_I can do the entire Ego dance without stopping._

_Showoff._

_I no._

_I can mimick the Can I Have Your Number skit from MadTV._

_Lol. So can I._

_My little croissant. My little cheese._

_LMFAO!_

_I think it's ur turn._

_I've never eaten a Sugar Daddy before._

_Ur missing out._

_Yeah, I don't think so._

_Yes you r. Okay, um, I can sing every Justin Bieber song ever made._

_Lol! So can I!_

_Bieber Fever is for guys, too. We just aren't in love with him like girls._

_I watch Wonder Pets._

_Haha. I watch Blue's Clues._

_I can recite Achmed the Dead Tororist's first act._

_Lol! I love him! I KILL YOU!_

_Haha!_

_I need some ligaments!_

_Are u my virgins? I hope not._

_Y?_

_There r some ugly ass guys out there._

_Did they say anything about all female virgins?_

_Holy Crap! Wait, I can have Clay Aiken!_

_Hahaha!_

_Okay! I can seriously do an impression of Walter._

_Seriously? He's hard to do!_

_I no, but I can do it._

_Okay, um, I'm running out of stuff to say._

_I have one more thing, but it's embarrassing._

_Tell me._

_I'm a virgin._

That struck me as a surprise.

_Really? I never would have thought._

_R u?_

_No._

_Great. Just great._

_Y is that such a bad thing?_

_It's not. It's just embarrassing 2 b the only one without experience._

_Was the girl on the tramp ur sister?_

_Yeah, but we're adopted._

_O_

_Yeah, in case u haven't noticed, we look nothing like each other or our mom._

_Yeah, I noticed._

_Wow. It's getting late. We should hit the hay._

_Okay. Good night._

_Nite._

_Sweet dreams._

_Thanx._

I smiled to myself. It seemed like she was warming up to me, but I couldn't be sure. Like she had said, I shouldn't get my hopes up. I sighed and got into my PJs. When I laid down, I smiled and went to sleep.

I was in love.

**Hey, all! How'd you like it? I know it was some OOC for Iggy, but still. The next chapter is, no duh, the carnival date, which I have already thought of. So Review and I might type it a little faster. Okay, so, questions:**

**1) What should Iggy win for Jab and how?**

**2) Should I have them recite the Achmed the Dead Terrorist act at the carnival? **

**3) What rides are good, because I'm not a big rider. (That's what she said XD)**

**4) Who else should I bring into this, like Ari? Nudge? Angel? Gazzy? Ext.**

**Help me out, please. Okay, so, love you guys and gals. If you love me back, Review.**

**Love,  
Jabby**


	2. Rollercoasters, Games, & Family Reunions

**Iggy POV**

I shot up in bed, a thin sheet of sweat covering my body. I just had about the best dream of my life. Hey, I'm a horny teenaged boy. I think I'm entitled to have hot dreams about my semi-girlfriend. Plus, after seeing her in hardly any clothes yesterday, It's not hard to figure out what was under the bathing suit. I looked at the time. 2:00pm. At least I didn't sleep in.

"James, get your butt up!" Mom yelled. I wiped my face off and calmed down enough that there wasn't a tent in my pants. I got up out of my bed and got dressed into a light blue striped polo shirt and jeans. When I opened my curtains, I saw Jab and Max in their pool, Jab getting out and walking away from the pool several feet. Then she clawed the ground like a bull and charged toward the pull, yelling, "Canonball!" and jumping into the pool. Max laughed when she got splashed. I whistled when she came back up. She smiled and little and waved before going back under. I sighed and got out of my window, going outside and into their yard.

"Hey, Iggy," Jab said.

"Hey," Max mumbled.

"Hey, guys." I sat down at the edge of the pool. "What ya doin'?"

"Just a-swimmin'," Jab chimed, copying the way I was talking.

"That's a-cool."

"I a-know."

"This is a-nnoying," Max cut in. We laughed.

"So, I know that the date was supposed to be at 7. but... can we move it up? To 4?"

"Sure. No problem," she shrugged, swimming on her back with her hands behind her head. She opened one eye to look at me. "Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Huh. I thought everyone had heard."

"Heard what?"

"Oh, God, don't!" Max exclaimed.

"The, the, the bird, bird, bird! Bird is the word-a word-a. Bird, bird, bird! Bird is the word-a-word-a! Well don't you know about the bird? Well everybody knows that the bird is the word!" Max pushed her underwater to shut her up. Jab came up choking and laughing at the same time.

"I love doing that. But it's much more fun when I get to sing the entire thing."

"God forbid," Max shook her head. Jab rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get ready." She climbed out of the pool.

"But it's not for another 2 hours."

"You'd be surprised how long it takes me to pick out clothes and do my hair." She smiled and, taking me off guard, kissed my head before going inside, drying off on the way.

"I think she's starting to like you," Max said. "Who would have ever thought?"

"Not me." I smiled and got up, waving goodbye to Max before going home to keep myself occupied for the next two hours.

**Jab POV**

I jogged upstairs, going into my room and taking a quick shower to get rid of the smell of chlorine. Then I looked through my closet, saying no and maybe at every article of clothing in there, throwing the maybes on my bed. When I turned to the clothes I picked out, I grimaced. There was a pile way too big, so I threw some stuff back into the closet. When the pile was to a moderate size, I sorted them into outfits. Then I switched some stuff back back and forth, seeing how some stuff looked with other things. I sighed, coming up empty, and then here comes Max to the rescue.

"Figured you'd need my help," she smirked. "Okay, so, we can exclude this." She tossed a pair of green skinnies over her shoulder. "And this." She threw a black pair of shorts with the jeans. She continued, until she was left with a single outfit: a sky blue polo and a mini jean skirt.

"Simple, cute, good for hot weather. My sister, you are a genius."

"I know. Now let's do your hair. We have about... an hour." I stood up and she towed me to my bathroom, beginning to do my hair and makeup. She flat ironed my hair and put a blue headband in it, pulling my longer hair away from my bangs.

"Perfect, and with 20 minutes to spare." I smiled and went under my bed, pulling out my knee high black and white converse and putting them on. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling and smoothing down my clothes. "You'll kill him."

"I know," I nodded, going downstairs. I sat on the couch upside down, watching iCarly. I laughed when Gibby started puking because Sam yelled at him for refusing her invitation to the girls-choice dance. Really, what is the point of those? If a guy like me, he'll ask me out. Then Iggy was suddenly in the room, standing at the entrance. Mom walked past him. I quickly flipped back over, standing up and smoothing my clothes down.

"Hey," I laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the zoo? With the other monkeys?" I laughed and punched his arm.

"Hey! You'd be lying if you said you'd never sat upside down on a chair."

"I would," he nodded. I laughed started pushing him out, yelling, "See ya, Max!" up the stairs. She came running down the stairs, pulling me away and around the corner.

"Last touch." She put her lucky silver locket around my neck. "Ya know, for luck?"

"No. This was your mom's. I can't take it from you." I started taking it off. She stopped me.

"No, wear it on your date. He might actually make you really happy." I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back and then pushed me back in the direction of the front hall. "Now go. He's still waiting, ya know." I nodded, smiling at her before rounding the corner and pushing Iggy the rest of the way out, shutting and locking the door on the way.

"Are we walking or driving?"

"Walking?" I shrugged and we started down the sidewalk.

"How about we make a deal?" he suggested.

"Okay, I'm listening." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Everytime I make you smile or laugh, I kiss you."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but the lips unless you give me permission."

"That sounds fair." He smiled and bent down a little in front of me, offering a ride. I smiled and climbed on his back, my head on his shoulder. He noticed the smile and turned his head to kiss my cheek. I giggled and he kissed me again.

"This is going to be fun." I rolled my eyes and he walked to the carnival, me on his back. He set me on my feet when we get there. I smiled at the rides they had here. We went to get all day wrist bands.

"Wanna get on the Fire Belly first?" he asked. I looked where he was pointing and nodded. It was a huge, huge red metal track. As we were let in, we sat at the front. Once the straps were on and the bar with down, the ride started, jerking forward. It started climbing a huge hill, which I, admittedly, couldn't see the end of. And then, with no warning, we went down at nearly a 180 degree angle. I screamed and held onto Iggy, who was screaming, too. When we got to the bottom of the drop, we were going up again and then did a loop. And another. And another. And another. And... well, you get the picture. My stomach was bouncing up and down and my hair was all over my face. When the ride ended, we stumbled out of the ride, dizzy from both nausea and going in so many damned circles.

"I think I'm gonna-" And then my stomach jumped and I ran to the nearest trash can, throwing up my breakfast. Iggy stood behind me and held my hair out of my face.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten on," he said, picking a lock of hair out of my face. I groaned, standing back up. Nothing else was coming up for now.

"Ya think?" I asked. He wrapped an arm around my waist and supported most of my weight.

"Wanna go sit down?" I nodded and he led me over to a picnic table. There were others around where families ate hot dogs, funnel cakes, and any other sort of carnival food you can imagine. I sat cross-legged on the bench and Iggy sat next to me. I leaned my head on his arm and closed my eyes as the twisting in my stomach began to stop. I sighed in contempt and snuggled closer to Iggy, taking him by surprise. Nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head down on top of mine. After a few minutes, my stomach died down and I lifted my head. Iggy wiped hair out of my face and stood up, pulling me up with him.

"What're we doing now?"

"Games," he smiled. I smiled back and he leant down, planting a kiss to my nose. I giggled and he kissed my forehead.

"I have a feeling that you're always going to get two in a row," I said. "I mean, you kiss me once, I giggle, so you kiss me again."

"You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," I smiled. He kissed me again. "You're enjoying this."

"I know," he smiled. I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a milk bottle game, a very classic and cliche carnival game. Toys surrounding it, there were 3 tin milk bottles stacked, a simple hit.

"Step right on up, step right on up! Three milk bottles, three balls, three chances to win! 5 dollars for three balls!" Iggy stopped at the booth. "Win a stuffed animal for this lovely lady!" This guy is seriously overly - creepily - peppy.

"Three balls, please," Iggy said, handing over a five dollar bill. The guy took it and put three baseballs in front of him. Iggy picked the first one up, taking a pitching stance and then throwing the ball at the bottles. Two bottles fell, and the last one wobbled, but stayed put.

"Ahh, too bad! Two more chances." Iggy picked up the next one, taking the same stance, narrowing his eyes, and this pitching the ball a little harder. Same results.

"One last chance." I hugged Iggy's waist.

"You can do it," I smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled down at me and then picked up the last ball. I stepped back. He once again took his pitching stance, narrowing his eyes at the poor bottles, and then pitched the ball so fast I hardly saw it go. One second it was in his hand, the next it was flying toward the unsuspecting bottles. I cheered as the bottles all went flying, hitting the back of the booth. Iggy smiled and looked down at me, kissing my head. The guy looked baffled that Iggy had knocked all the bottles down.

"Any prize from the top shelf..." he said, in a daze. I smiled and looked along the top of the stuffed animals and toys. I spotted the perfect stuffed animal: a brown bear about half my height with a blue and green striped bow on either ear. I smiled.

"That one," I pointed. Iggy nodded and the guy took it down, handing it to Iggy. Iggy handed it to me and I smiled hugging the bear. Iggy kissed my cheek. "I love it."

"I hope," Iggy smiled, putting an arm around my waist. I held onto the bear, keeping it low enough so I could see over it. I probably looked like a munchkin holding it, added to Iggy towering over me by over a foot and a half. I looked around, finding a Ring The Bell game. It was about 15, 20 feet tall. Too easy. I pulled Iggy over to it. We watched as a guy with pretty big muscles, like Jacob Black big, hit the mallet onto the platform and the ringer went about 2/3 of the way up before falling back down to Earth. He grunted and started walking away, before seeing us and laughing.

"You think you can beat this, Jack Skellington?" he scoffed at Iggy.

"_He's_ not playing. _I _am." This caused the man to laugh more.

"This ought to be good," the guy muttered. I rolled my eyes and gave the game owner 3 bucks. Picking up the mallet that probably weighed more than Iggy's and my weight combined, I lifted it over my head, all muscles tensed, and then hit the black platform as hard as I could. The ringer zoomed upward and the loud _RING!_ signalling that I had hit the bell rang loud and clear. I smirked at the guy, whose jaw was on the ground, and then turned to Iggy.

"Pick something," I smiled, nodding toward the prizes.

"One large prize, Two medium, three small," the guy said.

"Hmm... Two hats then. The black and white Yankee hat and the blue and white one." The guy nodded and gave him the hats and we walked off, leaving the muscle man still stunned.

"Who's the other hat for?" I asked.

"You, of course." He put the blue and white one on my head. I smiled and took it off with my hand that wasn't wrapped around the teddy bear, tucking the hat under my arm and taking my headband off. I thought and then put the headband on the teddy bear, putting the hat on my head. We looked around and found a little photo booth, the curtain wide open. We must have had the same idea and started toward it. As we sat in it and close the curtain, I put in a dollar and there was a screen that showed us what we looked like and there was a countdown. I smiled and hugged Iggy's neck, getting on my knees to be at his level and kissing his cheek. He smiled goofily and blushed a little. The picture snapped and we quickly got into another position, my teddy bear between us us both kissing one of her cheeks, like she'd gotten in the way of a kiss. After that one, we made funny faces. Then we put bunny ears on each other, smiling like innocent angels. Then we did the "You can't see me" John Seena sign to each other. Finally, the cutest one, we turned toward each other and held each other's faces, our foreheads touching. We were both grinning from ear to ear. That picture snapped, but we held that position a little longer, looking at each other adoringly. I'd never noticed how truly beautiful the blue of his eyes was. We finally broke apart and went out to get the pictures, only to see a guy standing outside of the booth, looking at the pictures. He was tall, only a few inches shorter than Iggy, with long raven black hair and ice blue eyes - both the same exact color as mine.

"Hey! That's ours," I said, hands on my hips. The guy turned to us and smiled.

"You must be Jab," he said.

"And you would be...?"

"Nick, Iggy's best friend. But just call me Fang." I smiled and reached a hand out to shake. He grabbed my hand, but we were shocked and pulled back. We tried again, shock-free, though there was a sort of tingle. Not like a romantic tingle, but... I don't know. A familiar tingle that made me feel like I'd known him all my life, though I'd never seen him in my life. Our hands stayed locked together a little longer than nessasary.

"Okay, Fang, enough. This is my girlfriend," Iggy rolled his eyes. We pulled back abruptly, blushing. Fang was realtively tanned, most likey becasue he'd lived in California longer than me.

"Don't worry, I have no romantic interest in your girl." Iggy raised an eyebrow. "Not saying she's not worth it, she's bea- I mean she's cute. You're my best friend, and I'm just not romantically attracted to her."

"Same," I said shortly - no pun intended. We started away, walking to a food stand. We got funnel cakes, and me and Fang reached for the ketchup at the same time.

"OMG, you put ketchup on you funnel cakes, too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everyone thinks it's gross."

"I know, huh. They don't know what they're talking about. It tastes amazing."

"Ugh, you, too?" Iggy asked. "That is so gross."

"Shush. You don't know what you're missing," I smiled, popping a piece in my mouth. He scrunched up his nose and ate his own, ketchup-less.

"Where're you from?" Fang asked me.

"New York. Sleep all day, party all night." I shrugged. "And, of course, it was much colder in New York." I wiped sweat off my forehead with the back of my arm.

"Yeah, I guess, but you get use to it." He shrugged. I sighed and laid my chin on my arms where they were crossed on the table.

"Iggy," I whined, "I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Find a clown and take _his_ nose."

"Now, why would you want to do that?"

"Because when I was 5, a clown took my nose and the only way I got it back was to punch him in the groin." I chuckled at the memory, little flatchested, 3 foot something me standing at about the height of his hips. I'd jumped and he's chuckled goofily and held my nose somewhere I couldn't reach. I'd puffed up and punched him in his pride, causing him to double over and fall over, putting my nose back on. I'd stolen his in return, but got caught by security. They let me stay, seeing as I was a little person that didn't know better... or did I? Muahahahahahahahaha!

"Jab... you okay?" Iggy asked, seeing my involuntary evil face that I'd made with my internal evil laughter.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'm still all for stealing a clown's nose."

"Any thing that can't get us kicked out?"

"Mmmm... nope, nothin'." I smiled.

"Yo! Iggy!" a guy called from the exit of the Fire Belly. My stomach turned just looking at the ride. The guy was tall, with a football player's build and brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, Troy," Iggy said as the guy sat next to us.

"And you would be?" Troy leaned toward me, smiling cockily as he put a hand on my thigh. "I'm Troy."

"Yeah, I heard. And no touching the merchandise, please." I pushed his hand off of my thigh.

"What if I pay?" He wriggled his eyebrows at me. Iggy pulled him back out of my face by the shoulder.

"That's Jab and she's my _girlfriend_, thank you," he growled.

"Well, sorry if I didn't know. You've been with some hot girls before, but, _wow_." I heard a low rumble in Iggy's chest and shot up, going to his side and planting a kiss on his cheek. He relaxed, sighing and turning to me with a slight smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Ig," I smiled. And, of course, remembering our deal, he kissed my nose, I giggled, and he kissed my cheek. I turned toward Troy.

"Listen, I am _his_ girlfriend. I'm not easy. I'm not just going to leave him because of some smooth talking football jock. I like him and want to give him a chance. Back to fuck off." Troy's eyes were wide and his smiled dropped.

"Okay then..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Can we start over? I'm Troy, a friend of Iggy's. You are?"

"Jab," I smiled, pushing him over to sit next to Iggy. He nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Jab. Are you Iggy's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, for about a day now."

"You new around here? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York."

"I heard there's a nice night life. How many other boyfriends have you had before Iggy?"

"Um, about 3." He raised his eyebrows. "One in Kindergarten, one all through middle school, and one for all of high school until I moved here." I shugged.

"Surprising. I would have thought you'd gone through a lot of boyfriends. You're really pretty." I smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded and looked at Fang.

"You guys look a lot alike," he commented. "Almost like siblings."

"I noticed, too," Iggy said.

"Me too," I said. Fang nothing.

"You haven't noticed?" I asked him.

"Not really," he shrugged. Then his eyes widened a little. "What's that? Around your neck?"

"It's called a locket. I've had it since birth. The only thing I have of my real parents."

"Wait, you're adopted?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"So am I. And look." He pulled a silver necklace out of his shirt, a locket with an intricate "W" on it with little swirls around it. It was exactly identical to mine. My eyes widened.

"Wha..." I took mine off and he did the same.

"On three..." he said. I nodded. "One..."

"THREE!" We both openned them and showed each other. We both gasped. The picture on his was of _me_. Or little me. I had a pink hospital cap on, short curly black hair poking out of it, and a pink onesie. (I was so cute.) And, judging on his reaction, it was a picture of him. The boy in the picture had on a blue hospital cap, short black hair sticking to the sides of his head, and a blue onesie.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"January 15, 1993."

"Same!" I was a mixture of surprise, hapiness, shock, fear, and so much more that I couldn't identify. What the _fuck_ was going on? Were me and Fang... seperated twins? Maybe. Was this a big coincidence? Probably not. Was I scared as hell? Hell yes.

"What... is going on?" Iggy asked, confused.

"Lets tally things up," I suggested.

"Lets."

"We look alike."

"We have the same locket."

"We like some of the same things."

"We have a baby picture of each other in our lockets."

"And we share a birthday." We were both counting things off on our fingers.

"So, basically, you're twins?"

"Maybe..." I looked at Fang.

"We should go to our parents about this."

"We should," he nodded. And, so, we said goodbe to Troy and left the park. I saw a clown on the way out and had to restrain myself from strangling him.


End file.
